


[Podfic] Dear Clint Barton (Circa Age 7)

by RsCreighton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most annoying parts of being de-aged (and then re-aged) are your friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dear Clint Barton (Circa Age 7)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomethingIncorporeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dear Clint Barton (circa age 7)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/743388) by [pollyrepeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat). 



> Thank you Pollyrepeat for having blanket permission! <3

**Title:**   Dear Clint Barton (Circa Age 7)   
**Author:**   Pollyrepeat  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   22:03  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20Dear%20Clint%20Barton.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20Dear%20Clint%20Barton.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
